


Part Two: From Blindness to Happiness

by SSDSnape



Series: From Blindness to Happiness [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindness, Brief mention of Fenrir Greyback, Brief mention of Hermione, Friendship, Gen, Good!Malfoys, Good!Slytherins, Hogwarts Era, Past!Abuse, Rich!Weasleys, Slight Character Bashing, Slytherin!Harry, Snape Adopts Harry, Spanking, insecure!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Still undecided about whether he should drink the potion, combined with his insecurities about Severus still wanting to be his dad, does he drink it? It's Harry's Third and Thomas' Fourth year at Hogwarts - with another Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who has a secret, that Harry tries to help find a solution to via consulting the Ancient Journals. Also, what's this about an unexpected guest?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thomas' Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HecatesKiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/gifts).



> _For the person it's gifted to, for being a good friend and sounding board._

Snape Hall stood silent at the first rays of the dawning sun broke over the horizon and landed upon the stone front, just as the rays began to move across the grounds, the curtains in an upstairs bedroom were drawn and Severus Snape stood there gazing out - only for a few moments, before he turned and got dressed. Once he was ready for the day, he left his bedroom and made his way downstairs and then into the kitchen where he made himself some breakfast, sat down at the table and ate it. When finished, he stepped over to the sink and washed up before taking his mug of coffee and walking out of the room, across the Entrance Hall and into the living room, where he began work. 

 

Two hours and several refills of coffee later Severus stepped back out of the room, and was just casting a heavy locking charm upon the door (so that no-one could gain access apart from himself) when Thomas came down the stairs in nothing but the briefs he had obviously slept in. Severus turned and chuckled at the state of his oldest son's hair - which was sticking up all over the place, much like Harry's.  
'Morning dad.' Thomas said around a yawn, scratching his head and making it worse, as he continued to make his way into the dining room where he found Dobby had just set up the table for breakfast. 

 

'Morning son.' Severus replied, still chuckling lightly as he followed his son in.  
Severus surmised as he sat down opposite Thomas, while he poured himself another coffee that Thomas was obviously comfortable in his presence - if he walked around the house in nothing but his underwear. All the same, it wasn't that warm in the room, so Severus took out his wand and transfigured his napkin into a soft and thick dressing gown, then held it up. 

 

'Here, Thomas, it's not that warm in here.'  
Thomas looked up slightly puzzled, then sat back and looked down at himself, before he chuckled.  
'Oops!' He said then took the robe, stood up and wrapped it about himself. 'Thanks dad. Must've still been half asleep, when I came downstairs.'  
'I can believe that, child.' Severus replied. 

 

When he had finished Thomas stood up and took his plate out of the room and into the kitchen, where he handed it to Dobby to clean, before returning upstairs to get dressed and also to wake Harry, who was still sound asleep. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

After Harry had gotten up and dressed along with Thomas, they both went downstairs and back into the dining room where Thomas helped Harry to his seat, before he left again to go for his morning fly around the grounds.  
'Wait, Thomas.' Severus went on.  
'Dad?' 

 

'I just wanted to let you two know that the living room is out of bounds and must not be entered at all.'  
'Why? Has something happened?' Harry asked.  
'You could say that, child... One of the water pipes must have broke and burst during the night, the room is wet and soggy and the ceiling is in my view unsafe. So, please stay out of that room, is that understood?' 

 

'Yes dad.' Thomas and Harry replied.  
Severus nodded, and went back to reading the Prophet, while Thomas left the room and went out into the grounds, where he made his way down to the shed and took his broom from it, mounted it, and flew off. 

 

Meanwhile, Harry was just finishing his breakfast when Archimedes flew in through an open window carrying a large bunch of envelopes - which Severus removed from his leg and opened.  
'Invitations, dad?' Harry asked knowing full well that there was nothing wrong with the living room, but he had to play his part.  
'Yes Harry.' Severus went on. 'I feel like this house will be packed with the entire Student Body of Hogwarts tonight.' 

 

'How many are coming?'  
'Well, from the invites that you and I sent out... about twenty or so, including all Thomas' friends, Albus Dumbledore, Aunt Minerva, Lucius, Narcissa and Draco, and the Weasleys.'  
'Well, that's not _that_ many.' Harry replied. 'Your funny when you overreact to things dad.' 

 

'Indeed.' Severus finished grinning, while Harry chuckled.  
It had been Harry's idea to throw Thomas a surprise birthday party, so he had gone and talked about it with his dad, who had agreed. He also agreed that Harry would keep Thomas busy, while he Severus did all the hard graft in getting everything ready. 

 

Once Harry had finished his breakfast, Severus called for Dobby who cleared away the dishes while father and youngest son left the room and made their sway to Severus' study - where they sat down and on either side of the desk, Severus writing a few letters and Harry flipping open his diary and writing down a few things with his Dicta-Quill. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Everyone was to be arriving at the Hall at about 5pm, so while Severus was putting the finishing touches to the living room, Harry was around the Hall wherever Thomas was at that giving time, keeping him occupied and busy, by asking his brother questions, or helping with his homework and so on... At about half past four that afternoon, Thomas was in their shared bedroom with Harry, who was trying to cast a new spell (who knew that he could already cast it) and was just about to pop downstairs to get something to eat, as Dobby was supposedly out for the afternoon visiting Winky at Malfoy Manor. He had just opened the door to leave when... 

 

'What the f-'  
Thomas turned around at the sound of splintering wood in time to see the wall separating their living room and bedroom cave in on itself, as well as everything wooden in the bedroom behind it disintegrate.  
'Harry!' he cried, as he began to wade his way through the vast amount of debris to where his little brother had been moments before - sitting on his bed -which now resembled wood chippings. 

 

Of course, what Thomas didn't know was that earlier that day, while he had been out flying Severus had helped Harry with rigging their rooms to disintegrate - much like it had, actually - and that wherever Harry happened to be in the room, he would be perfectly safe. So unaware of this small fact, Thomas continued to wade through the splinters and chippings to where Harry had last been, on his bed (that was now no-more, along with his own), everything had gone, the clothing was also ripped to shreds. 

 

'Harry?!' He called again, as he dived into the debris and began the search... A moment or two later he pulled Harry free of the supposed wreckage and rubble and hauled him over to the bay window, where he laid Harry down on the seat there.  
'Harry, are you alright?'  
'Yeah. I'm just... surprised, is all.' Harry replied, playing his part. 'I had no idea that casting that would cause that reaction.' 

 

'What were you trying to cast, anyway?'  
'Depulso... or was it Reducto?' Harry finished.  
'Well...' Thomas went on, as he looked about the room. '..I think that whatever is was, that you succeeded.'  
Harry chuckled. 

 

'Would you be able to help me repair all this?'  
'Come on then.' Thomas replied as he took his wand from his sleeve. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Back downstairs just before Harry cast his diversionary tactic, Severus was just greeting the first of the party goers. Minerva, Albus and Blaise Zabini apperated into the Entrance Hall where Severus greeted them, along with Cedric Diggory and Marcus Flint who had appeared along side them. Severus conversed pleasantries and then showed them into the living room just as a large explosion reached their ears.  
'What was that?!' Minerva shrieked, clutching Albus' arm tightly. 

 

'Oh, don't worry about that.' Severus went on completely unfazed, as he opened the door and they began to file in. 'That was just Harry keeping Thomas busy for a while.'  
Minvera walked into the living room still firmly attached to Albus' arm, with her right hand was now clutching her heart - while Albus' eyes were in 'full twinkling mode'. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Once their rooms where back to how they were before Harry cast whatever it was that he had been attempting to cast, Thomas left the room and made his way downstairs. As soon as his brother had left the room, Harry called for Dobby who popped in softly, took his friend's hand and popped out of the room, only to appear in the living room a second later - which was crowded. Severus found Harry and brought him to sit down on the sofa nearest the fire where Draco and Blaise were already seated. Just then Severus called for quiet and everyone in the room fell silent. Nodding, Severus then doused all the light and waiting along with everybody else. 

 

They all stood or sat in total silence until the door handle began to turn and then slowly began to open.  
'SURPRISE!' 

 

Thomas' mouth fell open as the lights were turned on and he found himself surrounded by all his friends and family in a room that he had been told was 'Unsafe', but looked as though nothing had changed about it - apart from the fact that it was full of people.  
'W-what's all this about?' He asked, stunned. 

 

In answer Fred and George Weasley set loose a firework that whizzed around the room and over and about everyone's heads, before it exploded and spelled out:  
'HAPPY BIRTHDAY THOMAS!' 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

The party lasted until midnight when the adults then apperated or helped floo home almost every one of Thomas' friends. The only ones who were staying were Draco, Blaise, Cedric and Marcus, as they had been invited to stay the night as Harry and Thomas' first ever sleepover. While Severus showed them up to Harry and Thomas' rooms, Lucius, Narcissa, Molly, Athur, Percy, Ron, Charlie and Bill would be heading home. Ron would've stayed the night too, but due to over indulging on eating half of the Quidditch Pitch cake, that Molly had made (that had been the size of the dining table) Ron was now suffering from a tremendous stomach ache. 

 

Once in bed, Severus came and tucked each of them up (yes, even the friends) and kissed both of his son's heads before dousing the lights, and then leaving - carefully avoiding stepping on one of the boys lying on the floor about the room.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**BOLD text** is Harry's books talking_

Two weeks had passed since Thomas' birthday and during that time Harry had enjoyed spending some quality time with his brother and dad. Harry and Thomas had also had their friends round and had gone to visit with their friends at their homes. Harry had even spent two days at Draco's and then another two days at the Weasleys - before returning home to be with Thomas and Dad. Today was the day that Harry, Thomas and Severus were going to Diagon Alley to buy their things for school - as their letters had arrived the day before. Once they had all eaten breakfast the family of three left the Hall and once they were standing outside the ward boundary, apperated into the Alley itself. 

 

Once they had been to Gringotts and removed some money from their vaults (Severus having set up a vault each for Thomas and Harry) the three of them left the bank and went first to Madam Malkin's to get new robes. They then went on to Flourish and Blotts to get their school books for the new year, while also buying a few general books each, for general reading. After Harry had got all his Grade 3 books and Thomas all his Grade 4 books and paid for them, they all left the shop and walked down the cobbled street to Slug and Jiggers for their potion supplies. 

 

Ten minutes later found Severus, Harry and Thomas sitting at a table outside Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream parlour, each digging into a rather large mound of ice cream sundaes, when Harry voiced a question that he had been contemplating for some time.  
'Why is it, that Professor Dumbledore has waist-length hair and beard? Is he trying to emulate Merlin?'  
'You know,' Severus went on after some thought, 'I've never actually asked the Headmaster that question.' 

 

'Then I think that I can answer the question for you, Harry.'  
All three of them turned to find the said Headmaster standing next to them. Thomas noted that the man's eyes were twinkling madly as usual in the sunlight.  
After taking the empty seat between Severus and Harry, Dumbledore was quiet a moment before he spoke.  
'I suppose I grew my hair long like this, because I am a direct descendant of Merlin himself... plus I always thought that Merlin looked good with his hair that long, so I decided to do the same. It also makes one looked a lot wiser.' 

 

'Your related to Merlin, sir?' Thomas asked.  
'Indeed. The Dumbledore line is as I've said directly descended, just like the Potters are directly descended from Godric Gryffindor, the Malfoys the La Fayes, the Urkharts are a direct line from Guinevere and Lancelot DuLak, and the Snapes are directly linked to Slytherin.'  
'How are the Snapes a direct descendant of Slytherin?' Severus asked stunned. 'I always thought that the Riddles via the Gaunts were directly linked with Slytherin... Not to mention that my father was a muggle.' 

 

'Ah,' Dumbledore went on, 'now that is where people are mistaken. The Riddles and Gaunt family lines were never related to Slytherin... no those two family lines were a direct descendant of the Mordred and Morgause line. They were nothing to do with Slytherin at all. They always thought that they were, but were not. Now, as to your father, Severus. I think that you'll find if you research it, that your father was in fact a Squib.'  
'How so?' Severus replied, with an eyebrow raised. 

 

'From what I've seen my boy, in every family born every second generation, the first born male was always born a Squib.'  
Severus sat there stunned as he tried to take this peace of information in, while thanking whatever deity there was out there that he had never fathered his own children, for if he had, a male would have been born a Squib. And thinking on it more, Severus decided, that he probably couldn't have done it. Even though the child would have been raised in a loving family, he didn't want the child to have been in constant contact with Magical people, in fear that the child could easily turn into a bitter and jealous man just like his father. So, he was thankful that he had adopted both Harry and Thomas. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

After that enlightening story from the Headmaster, Severus, Thomas and Harry finished up their sundaes before apperating back to the Hall where they deposited their shopping, and then went about doing other things. Severus went down to the cellar to his potions lab to work on what he would be teaching his students this coming year, Thomas went out on to the grounds for his usual fly while Harry simply sat down on the sofa in his shared sitting room, took out his new textbooks and began to read them. He started with his Care of Magical Creatures book: _"The Complete Guide to Care and Maintenance of Magical Creatures"_ by Olympus Scamander. He tapped the cover of the book with his wand while muttering the Audio Read charm. He then opened it and began listening to the soft voice read aloud. 

 

The great thing that Harry liked about this Scamander's book was that it not only gave you the instructions on how to look after the creatures, but it also gave you both the Magical and Muggle accounts on each creature's history as well as their legendary folklore tales, that had been set down by unsuspecting Muggles - who had wondered into their path. Such as in chapter two... 

 

 _ **CHAPTER TWO: THE BASILISK**_

 

 _ **THE BASILISK IS A LEGENDARY CREATURE OF EUROPEAN AND MIDDLE EASTERN FOLKLORE. OVER THE CENTURIES, THE CREATURE'S DESCRIPTION EVOLVED UNTIL IT BLENDED WITH A NEW CREATURE UNHEARD OF IN THE MAGICAL WORLD, CALLED A COCKATRICE, THAT SUPPOSEDLY SHARED MANY OF THE BASILISK'S ATTRIBUTES. IN THE EARLIEST MUGGLE DESCRIPTIONS, THE BASILISK WAS A SMALL VENOMOUS SNAKE WITH A CROWN-SHAPED CREST. BECAUSE OF THE CREST, THE CREATURE WAS CALLED THE KING OF REPTILES - THE WORD "BASILISK" COMES FROM THE GREEKS MEANING "LITTLE KING".**_

 

 _ **NOT ONLY WAS THE BITE OF THE BASILISK POISONOUS, BUT IT COULD ALSO KILL ANY LIVING THING IT TOUCHED, BREATHED ON, OR EVEN GLANCED AT. THE CREATURE WAS SO DEADLY THAT TREES AND GRASSES IN ITS VICINITY WERE BURNED UP. RESULTING IN THE DESERTS OF THE MIDDLE EAST WHERE IT SUPPOSEDLY LIVED. IN THE 1ST CENTURY CE, A MUGGLE BY THE NAME OF PLINY REPORTED THAT A HORSEMAN KILLED A BASILISK WITH HIS LANCE (SOME KIND OF LONG WOODEN/METAL SWORD) BUT THE CREATURE'S POISON WAS SO STRONG THAT IT TRAVELED BACK UP THE LANCE AND KILLED BOTH THE MAN AND THE HORSE!**_

 

 _ **IN THE 11TH AND 12TH CENTURIES, THE CREATURE'S SIZE HAD GROWN MUCH LARGER AND ITS KILLING POWER HAD EVOLVED TO INCLUDE THAT OF A DRAGON-LIKE ABILITY TO BREATH FIRE AND THE ABILITY TO KILL WITH THE SOUND OF ITS VOICE. ACCORDING TO MUGGLE FOLKLORE, WEASELS WERE SAID TO BE THE CREATURE'S ENEMY, BUT IN MAGICAL-LORE IT IS SAID TO BE THE CROWING OF A ROOSTER THAT IS FATAL TO IT. IT IS ALSO SAID THAT SPIDERS FLEE BEFORE IT. SOME OF WHAT MUGGLE LORE STATES DO HAVE SOME BARING ON MAGICAL-LORE. SUCH AS: 1. ONE GLANCE IS FATAL TO NON-MAGICAL WITCHES AND WIZARDS - MORE COMMONLY KNOWN AS MUGGLES. 2. MUGGLES FROM THE 11TH AND 12TH CENTURIES WERE CORRECT IN THE BASILISK'S SIZE CHANGE. IN MAGICAL-LORE THE BASILISK GROWS TO SIXTY FEET IN LENGTH - KNOWN AS TO US AS THE "KING OF SERPENTS".**_

 

 _ **THE BASILISK IS THE MOST FEARED CREATURE TO ROAM THE MAGICAL WORLD, LUCKILY THEY ARE ALL BUT ONE EXTINCT, DYING OUT MANY CENTURIES AGO. THERE IS SUPPOSEDLY ONLY ONE BASILISK LEFT IN EXISTENCE - BUT WHERE IT IS NO-ONE EXCEPT POSSIBLY THE GREAT SALAZAR SLYTHERIN, ONE OF THE FOUR FOUNDERS OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY, WHO WAS ABLE TO SPEAK THE LANGUAGE OF SNAKES AND SUPPOSEDLY OWNED A BASILISK AS HIS FAMILIAR. SUCH CREATURES CAN LIVE FOR MANY HUNDREDS IF NOT THOUSANDS OF YEARS BEFORE THEY DIE.**_

 

Harry had found reading about Astravi's history intriguing, but was what was told in this book true? he would have to ask Astravi herself, when they were back at Hogwarts. For now though, he continued to read more of his book.


	3. Start of Term Feast

On the twenty-fifth of August Severus, Harry and Thomas flooed from Snape Hall and in to their dungeon rooms at Hogwarts, where they found that all their belongings old and new had all been brought the day before by Dobby, who had unpacked everything and put them away. Once Harry and Thomas had been into their bedroom and made sure that they had everything with them, they returned to the living room and sat down on the sofa where they waited for Severus - who was most probably in his bedroom sorting through his things. 

 

When Severus did emerge from his room, he found his two sons waiting for him.  
'You can go and enjoy yourselves, you know.' Severus replied. 'You don't have to stand or rather sit on ceremony for me.'  
'We know dad,' Harry went on, 'but we wanted to, just incase you worried about us.'  
Chuckling, Severus came over to the sofa and knelt down beside it.  
'A note would have been sufficient enough, child.' 

 

**\- SS/HP -**

 

Over the next few days found Severus in his office working on his lesson plans, while Thomas spent most of his time out on the grounds on the Quidditch Pitch flying and Harry spent his time continuing to read his books. The book he liked the most was his Care of Magical Creatures book, which he had read more of than his other textbooks. Not that he hadn't read his other book, he had, but the Care of Magical Creatures book had piqued his interests more. He would have to talk to dad about it - as he might decide to look after and care for creatures magical or not, after he has left Hogwarts. For now though, Harry was deeply engrossed in chapter six of his book... 

 

**_CHAPTER SIX: GRIFFINS AND HIPPOGRIFFS_**

 

**_ONE OF THE BEST-KNOWN LEGENDARY CREATURES IS THE GRIFFIN, A COMBINATION OF EAGLE AND LION THAT HAS BEEN KNOWN IN MESOPOTAMIA AND EGYPT SINCE 3300 BCE. FROM THE GRIFFIN WE DERIVE THE HIPPOGRIFF, THE RESULT OF A UNION BETWEEN A GRIFFIN AND A MARE._**

 

**_GRIFFINS:_**

**_MOST OFTEN, THE BEAST HAS THE BODY OF A LION AND THE HEAD, WINGS, LEGS AND TALONS OF AN EAGLE, SAID TO BE THE OFFSPRING OF THE KING OF BEASTS AND THE KING OF BIRDS, THE GRIFFIN WAS CONSIDERED TO BE PARTICULARLY POWERFUL AND MAJESTIC. LIKE DRAGONS, GRIFFINS WERE SAID TO GUARD TREASURE AND TO BE ESPECIALLY FIERCE IN DEFENDING THEIR HOARD._**

 

**_OFTEN PICTURED IN BESTIARIES, GRIFFINS WERE EMBLEMS OF REGAL COURAGE, AS THEY WERE WHEN THEY APPEARED ON MUGGLE COAT OF ARMS. IN MEDIAEVAL CHRISTIANITY, THE GRIFFIN'S COMBINATION OF AN EARTHLY BEAST AND A BIRD OF THE AIR LED MUGGLES TO USE IT AS THE SYMBOL FOR CHRIST'S HUMAN AND DEVINE QUALITIES COMBINED. FOR THIS REASON, GRIFFINS WERE OFTEN SCULPTED ON MUGGLE CHRISTIAN'S PLACE OF WORSHIP._**

 

**_HIPPOGRIFFS:_**

 

**_BECAUSE HORSES WERE SAID TO BE THE FAVOURITE PREY TO GRIFFINS, WHEN THE TWO SPECIES DID MATE, THEIR OFFSPRING WERE RARE AND FABULOUS. AS CONCEIVED IN MEDIAEVAL EUROPEAN MUGGLE FOLKLORE, THE HIPPOGRIFF WAS PART HORSE AND PART GRIFFIN. LIKE THE GRIFFIN, THE CREATURE HAS THE HEAD, BEAK, CLAWS, TALONS OF AN EAGLE, WITH WINGS COVERED IN FEATHERS, BUT THE REST OF ITS BODY IS A HORSE._**

 

**_FOOTNOTE: UNFORTUNATELY THE GRIFFIN DIED OUT AROUND 1100 AD, BUT THE HIPPOGRIFF REMAINS TO THIS DAY._**

 

Harry wondered after he read the footnote, if they would be taught about Hippogiffs during the Care of Magical Creatures lessons? He hoped so - as they sounded fascinating. 

 

**\- SS/HP -**

 

September the first had arrived and both Harry and Thomas were looking forward to the start of term feast tonight, as well as seeing their friends again. Harry as well as wondering who would be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts this year, was also looking forward to Professor Kettleburn's classes starting, which he hoped started on Monday. Professor Kettleburn taught Care of Magical Creatures. Harry spent the morning going over his textbooks, then he spent some time with Severus, in the man's private potions lab. Severus had given Harry a list of all the potions that the third years would be learning this coming year, and so Harry was able to spend a couple of hours today practising a few of them. Thomas meanwhile, was pouring over all of his homework, making sure that everything was correct and as it should be. 

 

When it was time, Severus, Thomas and Harry made their way up to the Great Hall where they seated themselves at the Slytherin table and Head table. A few minutes later the doors to the Great Hall opened and all the students from second year and up began to make their way in and over to their House tables. Draco, Blaise and Pansy walked in, saw Harry and Thomas already sitting at their House table and made their way over to them. They all greeted each other, sat down and began to talk about what they had been up to during their holidays - as the Hall continued to fill up around them. 

 

Once everyone had taken their seats, the doors to the Hall reopened and in marched McGonagall with the new first year students walking nervously along behind her, up the Hall and finally stopped in front of a three-legged stool wit the Sorting Hat sitting quite motionless upon it. McGonagall stepped up on to the first step of the raised platform, in front of the Head table, turned and faced the students old and new.  
'Now, when I call out your name, you will come forth I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your Houses.'  
She unfurled her parchment list and began... 

 

When every one of the new first years had been sorted and were now sitting at their House tables along with everybody else, the Headmaster stood up from his seat and cleared his throat.  
'Let the feast begin.'  
The golden plates, jugs and goblets filled with food and everyone began to tuck in and take a little of each of what they fancied onto their plates, filling their goblets with pumpkin juice and enjoying the smells and taste of it all, while talking and laughing with their friends. 

 

Thomas, Harry, Draco, Blaise and Pansy all enjoyed their food, while they continued to talk about this, that and the other until the last morsel of food was gone from their plates, as well as the rest of the tables. After a few moments of silence, Albus Dumbledore got back onto his feet.  
'Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few start of term notices I wish to give out, them you may all make your way to your Houses... Firstly, I would like to introduce to you your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus John Lupin.' 

 

Everyone in the Hall applauded the new professor as he stood up in slightly shabby robes and gave a small bow, before retaking his seat.  
'Good luck, Professor! Now, we also have a second new appointment. I'm sorry to say that Professor Kettleburn has decided to retire, in order to spend time with his remaining limbs. Therefore, I am pleased to announce that his place will be taken over by our very own, Rubeus Hagrid, who had kindly agreed to take on the position in addition to his gamekeeping duties. Good luck, Professor Hagrid!' 

 

The applause for Hagrid was deafening, as everyone liked the man and knew that at least he would be able to hold his own over the magical creatures better because of his size - then someone of Kettleburn's build. Harry clapped along with everyone else and was now even more excited about starting his Care of Magical Creatures classes. Dumbledore sat back down again and turned to talk to professor Lupin (who had been told of Harry's condition as soon as he had agreed to take on the job), while all of the students stood up and began to follow their House Prefects out of the Hall. Harry was bringing up the rear of the Slytherin students arm in arm with Draco, talking and laughing as they made their way out of the Hall, across the Entrance Hall and down the shallow steps and into the dungeons.


	4. Professors Hagrid and Lupin

Draco, Harry, Blaise and Pansy all picked up their bags and left the Great Hall and made their way out of the Entrance Hall, out through the clock tower, across the bridge and out onto the grounds. They past the stone circle and began their descent down the hillside - all the way down until they stopped outside of Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was already standing there on his front step, with Fang his pet boarhound at his heels.  
'Gath'r roun', gath'r roun'!' He boomed, as he stepped down from his front step. 'Go' a grea' lesson line' up for you lo' today.' 

 

Once all the Slytherin and Gryffindors were gathered around Hagrid and Fang, Hagrid told everyone to follow him around the edge of the Forbidden Forest, which they did, until they all stopped outside a stone-lined enclosure. Everyone's mouths opened at the sight that greeted them on the inside of the stone pen. Inside it stood about six large creatures - half birds half horses. All were grazing fixedly at the students with their sharp eyes. 

 

'Righ' who can tell me, wha' these creatures are?' Hagrid went on, as he turned round to face his students.  
Hermione Granger put her hand up.  
''ermione?'  
'They're Hippogriffs, Professor.'  
'Correct, ten points to Gryffindor! Now -' 

 

Hagrid was just about to continue on with he lecture when he and everyone's attention was shifted to a large grey Hippogriff - who took that moment to walk away from the herd and over to the stone wall, where it stopped directly in front of Harry. The Hippogriff cocked its great head slightly and stared hard at Harry in puzzlement. Harry himself could sense that the creature was staring at him, so he stayed silent and still, as he had read more of his book particularly that bit about how to face one. While all this was going on, Harry could feel Draco and Blaise who had both been standing beside him, slowly step back a few paces, along with everyone else. Even Hagrid was feeling slightly worried. 

 

Harry meanwhile was not so worried, as he knew how tall they were roughly, he raised his head (even though his eyes were slightly off alinement with the Hippogriff's own steely ones) Harry bowed his head and after a moment or two was rewarded with a bow back. Draco then stepped gingerly forwards back to Harry's side and whispered in his friend's ear to raise his head again - which Harry did.  
The Hippogriff who's name was Buckbeak also raised his great feathery head and then took a step closer to the wall and lowered his head to Harry's hight, then brought even lower, to eventually rest on Harry's right shoulder. 

 

Where Harry then raised his left hand and began to pat and stroke up and down Buckbeak's feathery neck.  
'His eyes are closed, now.' Draco whispered into Harry's left ear. 'He looks cute.'  
Harry chuckled lightly, then turned his own head into Buckbeak's soft neck. After a few more minutes of this spectacular result, Buckbeak raised his head, then stepped back a few paces, before he lowered himself on to the ground into a lying position. 

 

'Ah,' Hagrid went on, 'Harry, if your up for it, Buckbeak I think want to take you for a ride. How do you feel abou' tha'?'  
Harry turned his head slightly in Draco's direction.  
'It's your choice, Harry.' Draco replied with a smile.  
'Come with me.' 

 

Draco's eyes went wide, but he turned to look down at the Hippogriff, who had turned its own head from Harry and was now looking steely eyed at Draco, before bowing his head.  
'Okay, I'll go with you.' Draco finished.  
Together the two friends along with Hagrid's help were lifted over the wall, and placed back on the ground, where they now stood together very close to Buckbeak's side. Draco helped Harry climb onto Buckbeak's smooth back and then Draco climbed up behind him. 

 

A second later, Buckbeak stood up, turned around and then began to run, until the creature's great feathery wings spread out and took off into the air. Draco quickly wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Together the three of them flew up and out of the trees and into the open sky above the glade they had just left and out over the grounds, over Hogwarts herself and then over the lake, where Buckbeak flew low over the water, letting his right great taloned foot brake the surface of the still water for a second or two before gaining hight once again and flying back to the glade. 

 

Once back on solid ground Draco slid off of Buckbeak's back then helped Harry down before they both patted the great creature and made their way back to the rest of the class, who had broken out into loud applause as soon as they had touched down int walled paddock. Draco had loved the scenery as the two friends had been on the ride and had relayed everything he saw back to Harry, who had had his eyes shut the whole time, picturing the ride with Draco's running commentary in his mind. When the applause stopped, Hagrid opened the gate and the rest of the class were paired up into small groups and took on the remaining Hippogriffs. While Buckbeak stayed with Harry and Draco, who had been joined by Pansy and Blaise. 

 

Everyone enjoyed the lesson very much and when the class ended, no-one wanted to leave their new four-legged friends. But Hagrid told them not to worry, as they would be continuing on with Hippogriffs during their next lesson, so they would all see each other again next time. Where everyone would be learning how to care for them.  
When everyone was back up in the castle, they all made their way to Charms where Flitwick would be teaching them the Lumos Maxima charm - although why Harry would need such a charm as Lumos in his arsenal, was beyond even Harry. But he still went to the class along with Draco and everyone else, sat down next to Draco and Pansy and opened his book. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

After lunch Harry, Draco, Pansy and Blaise made their way to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom up on the third floor, where they, along with the rest of the class waited outside the door. It was opened shortly after and everyone filed into the room and took their seats - while Professor Lupin made his way to the front of the classroom and casually leant against his desk.  
'Good afternoon everyone. My name is Professor Lupin and today I will be showing you all how to deal with what is inside this wardrobe, behind me.' 

 

Just then the wardrobe in question shook violently.  
'There's no need to be alarmed - there's nothing to fear.' Lupin went on calmly. 'Who can possibly tell me what might be inside this wardrobe?'  
'That's a Boggart, that is.' Seamus Finnegan replied.  
'Very good Mr Finnegan. Now, can anybody tell me, what a Boggart looks like?'  
'No-one knows.' Hermione continued. 'Boggarts are shape-shifters, they take on the shape of whatever thing frightens that person the most - that's what makes them so terrifying.' 

 

'Excellent. Yes, that is what a Boggart is, exactly. Now can anyone tell me - without reciting from your textbooks verbatim, what will happen, if I were to open that door and the Boggart saw everybody?'  
Harry thought for a moment, about what his textbook had told him over the summer, and put his hand up.  
'Yes, Mr Potter?'  
'Due to everyone being in the Boggart's direct line of sight, it would become confused and so, unable to turn into what only one of us would fear ... it might even go as far as trying to shift itself into a shape - but end up being stuck in said shape.' 

 

'Well done indeed, Mr Potter, I couldn't have put it better myself.' Lupin went on. 'So, if all of you would kindly move to one side of the wardrobe, while I move the desks out of the way - then we'll begin.'  
Everyone went and stood to the left of the now rattling wardrobe, while Lupin levitated the desks and chairs to the far end of the room. Then he came and stood next to all of them.  
'Now, each of you will have to think of what you fear the most. Once you have that, you then need the spell to counter the Boggart and turn it into something comical. Take you wands out and repeat after me... "Ridiculous".' 

 

Everyone of them did as they were instructed - which also made the wardrobe rattle even more harder.  
'Okay, so lets have Ron, you first.' Lupin called out.  
Ron stepped forward, his wand at the ready and faced the rattling door dead on. Lupin fired his wand at said door, which was then thrown open and out came a very large and very hairy spider.  
'R-Ridiculous!' Ron shouted, and before him the spider lost all six of its hairy legs, only for them to end up now on top of the large creature as a large glittering-hairy bow. 

 

Laughter rand throughout the room. Next up was Draco, who faced the spider, only for it to now be a werewolf (Lupin raised an eyebrow) which Draco raised his wand at and transformed it still as a werewolf, but now wearing a pink spandex ballet dress complete with matching tutu. Again laughter rang out again. This time Harry stepped forward, with the aid of Blaise, who immediately got out of the Boggart's line of sight.  
Even though he couldn't see the Boggart, it saw Harry, felt his emotions and changed its shape... 

 

Everyone gasped loudly at the shape Harry was now up against. It was Severus Snape - who immediately stepped forward and began baring down on Harry, who stood there completely unfazed, until he was shocked out of his wits, when the Boggart-Snape spoke.  
'How could you drink that potion!' Severus spoke quietly, so that no-one barring Harry could hear him. 'I was happier when you couldn't see and needed mine and Thomas', not forgetting your friends' help to do things! But now that you can see, I don't want anything to do with you. Ever. Again!' 

 

All that anybody could see, was Harry's mouth was open slightly, but no-one had been able to hear what the Boggart-Snape had said. Lupin, thought that perhaps something had obviously been said that Harry didn't like hearing, so he Lupin stepped out and placed himself between the two of them, only for Snape to disappear and be replaced with a glowing white orb hanging suspended in the air. Lupin raised his own wand and cast Ridiculous lazily, and the Boggart was thrown backwards back into the wardrobe. He then stepped forward a few paces before turning round and found a House-Elf had popped silently into the classroom next to Harry - who took the Elf's hand and popped just as silently out of the room. 

 

Lupin cancelled the class early and went to notify Severus and Albus of what had happened, while Draco, Blaise and Pansy all went to the Slytherin Common Room, hoping that Harry would be there. When they all got to the common room, they found it void of Harry, but Draco went into the Boys Dorms and found Harry on his bed (which Harry hardly ever used these days) with his arms wrapped around Thomas' shoulders. He wasn't crying by the look of it, but completely silent. Harry remained like this for the rest of the day.


	5. An Unexpected Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Most probably will be the shortest chapter throughout the whole of: From Blindness to Happiness._

Three days later at breakfast when the morning's mail was being delivered an owl fluttered down and landed on the staff table directly in front of Lupin, who in tern eyed the bird in wonderment. Who'd be writing to him? He wasn't expecting anything or even anyone to write to him. Frowning now, he removed the letter from the owl's leg (which took flight once the letter had been removed), broke the black wax seal on the reverse and removed the parchment, unfolded it and began to read. 

 

Once read, he crumpled up both the letter and the envelope in both hands. Frowning still, Lupin looked over at the Slytherin table - at Harry in-particular - who, after his first Defence class had kept completely quiet and not going anywhere near potions or Severus (which was quite a feet as Severus had been trying to discover why Harry was suddenly avoiding him like the plague), and began to wonder what he should do about the now crumpled letter. 

 

Should he write back and explain everything? Should he do anything? Or should he tell someone? If he did tell someone, then who? 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Of course, Dumbledore had seen everything out of the corner of his ever twinkling eyes and so when everyone was getting ready to leave the Great Hall for their morning classes, Albus stood up and placed his right hand upon Remus' left shoulder, stopping him from leaving.  
'Do you want to talk about it?' Albus asked. 

 

Remus raised an eyebrow for a second, before he rolled his eyes and took the crumpled letter and gave it the the Headmaster. Albus took it and sat back down in his chair and began to un-crumple the letter, before laying it upon the table and smoothing it out, while Remus took Minerva's now empty seat next to him. Albus read the surprisingly short letter then once read, he sat back and turned to face Remus. 

 

'What do you intend to do?' Albus went on calmly.  
'I don't know, Albus. 'I don't want... I don't know.'  
'Hm. How long has it been since you last heard any news from him?' 

 

'To be honest, Albus,' Remus went on, now suddenly tired, 'not since before school let out for us.'  
'Did it end well, or badly?'  
'It ended with him running off to that blasted plantation and leaving me and everything and _everybody_ else behind.' 

 

'Then.' Albus continued after a moment. 'You are quite within your rights not to do anything about it.'  
Nodding, Remus thanked Albus, got up and walked out of the Hall, while the Headmaster took out his wand and incinerated the letter, before he too left the Great Hall.


	6. Severus Teaches Deffence

October was quickly passing, it had been almost two months since Harry and Thomas had been back at school. It has also been six weeks now since the incident with the Boggart taking on Snape's shape and verbally attacking Harry and as a result of that, Harry had kept well away from his dad, he even stopped going to Potions class. Instead, Harry asked Dobby to collect everything (including the day's potion assignment) he would need and bring to an unused classroom and doing the lesson on his own. Once he had bottled the potion, he would give it to Dobby - who would pop it into Snape's classroom at the end of each lesson, and put in among all the other vials. 

 

Severus had been in a quandary about his youngest son for six weeks, as the only time he had seen Harry was during meal times, but when it came to Potions class, Harry was nowhere to be seen. Of course, he had asked Draco about Harry's absence, but Draco had said even though he knew of what had happened, it wasn't his place to say. So Severus tried Thomas next, as he was sure that he would know, but hopefully would let on as to the reason why Harry was avoiding him like the plague. 

 

Thomas did know and told Severus in the strictest of confidence not to let Harry know that he knew, but to let Harry come and talk to him of his own volition, which Severus agreed to and left it at that.  
On Thursday, Harry and Draco lined up along with everyone else outside the Deffence classroom chatting about this and that amongst themselves, until the door opened and they stepped inside. As Harry and Draco stepped over the threshold, Draco stopped dead, making Harry stumble slightly. 

 

'What?'  
Draco didn't answer at first, he looked over at the teacher's desk and found not Lupin leaning against it, but Snape. He whispered to Harry who was teaching, and Harry's face became a blank void. 

 

Once everyone had taken their seats and settled down Severus told them to take out their books, and turn to page 394 - knowing full well that they hadn't gotten this far into their books yet.  
'Werewolves.' Draco whispered to Harry, which made Harry roll his eyes - only to stop mid-roll and take out some parchment and his Dicta-Quill on to the table, before casting a Silencing Charm around himself and began talking to his quill. 

 

While Harry had been doing this, Severus and Draco had both been watching him, until the silence was broken by Hermione Granger raising her hand and coughing slightly. 

 

'Yes, Miss Granger?' Severus went on, as he turned to face her.  
'Excuse me Professor, but I thought from what Professor Lupin told us last week, that we would be learning about Hinkypunks today.'  
'I do know this, Miss Granger, but as Professor Lupin is doing an amiable job in getting you all up to where you should be - due to lack of decent teachers in the past two years - I said that I would teach you all something today, that Third Years should be being taught. Your next lesson, you will go back to your regular work with Lupin.' 

 

'I understand, sir.' Hermione replied.  
Nodding, Severus continued on, this time addressing the whole class.  
'As you have all seen, page 394 is dedicated to Werewolves... Now, who can tell me how or where in fact the term "Werewolf" comes from?'  
No-one put their hand up, no-one except for... 

 

'Yes, Miss Granger?'  
'The term Werewolf or Lycanthrope is from the Greek word _Lykos_ meaning "Wolf" and the _anthropos_ meaning "Man". In Muggle Mythology and Folklore they say that its a human with the ability to shape-shift into a wolf or a therianthropic hybrid wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse or affliction, via a bite or scratch from another werewolf. I would hazard a guess that the most notorious Werewolf of the Magical world would be Greyback, who was more of a hybrid than an ordinary werewolf. plus you can also tell the difference from the werewolf and the true wolf too, as they differ in a few small ways, the snout for instance-' 

 

'Yes, thank you, Miss Granger, you are quite right in all that you have said, although you did get lost slightly towards the end there, but well done. I also don't wish for you to be offended, but would anyone else like to continue on, from where Miss Granger stopped at?'  
No-one answered for a few moments, until Harry's voice suddenly spoke up. Severus smiled slightly, it was the first time that Harry had spoken around him in weeks. 

 

'The snout of the werewolf differs not that much really... The nose or snout only differs from the true wolf, due to the person under the transformation, i.e. whomever is the werewolf flavour of the month, they may have either a straight nose, bent nose, hooked nose,' (at that Snape raised an eyebrow) 'squashed nose - whatever type of nose, that's the only difference. The shape of the snout will match the exact shape of the nose in question. Whereas the true wolf has a nose much like your everyday pet or stray dog.'  
'Excellent.' Severus replied. 'Very well done both of you. Let's see, twenty points apiece for Miss Granger and Mr Potter.' 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Just as the bell rang out for the end of class, Severus asked the class for an essay on the history, term and differences on Werewolves and true Wolves, to be handed in on Monday to Professor Lupin. Then, just as everyone was leaving, he called out...  
'Mr Potter, please stay behind.'  
Once everyone including Draco had left, Severus came up and sat down next to his son. 

 

'Have I done something to upset you, Harry?'  
'No sir.'  
'Then, why have you been avoiding me like the plague for six weeks?' Severus continued on gently.  
Harry shrugged.  
'Child.' Severus went on, as he placed his left arm gently around Harry's shoulders and drew him into his side. 'Please, tell me what troubles you?' 

 

After a moment more or two Harry finally cracked and told his dad (who he had missed a great deal) everything to do with what had happened with the Boggart.  
'Harry, if you ever did decide to try this potion, I would of course stand along side you, as would a lot of people. We all know that you would love to be able to see again, but know this... I. Will. Never. Give. You. Up. For. Anything! As your father, I will always be there for you, whether you can see or not. I know that your still insecure about things, child, but with help from your friends and family you will get over it eventually. But like with all things that life decides to throw in our way, it will be hard - and I'll be there along with Thomas, every step of the way. please believe me child.' 

 

At hearing all of that, Harry buried his head in Severus' chest and cried while he hugged the man for dear life. A short while later, they broke apart and together father and son stood up, stretched and after picking up their bags moved towards the door.  
'Come on, child, let's go home.'  
With that said, the both of them left the Deffence classroom and made their way down through the castle, down the grand staircase, across the Entrance Hall and all the way down into their dungeon rooms. 

 

Once there Harry sat down on the sofa while Severus called for Dobby and told him to go up to Professor Dumbledore's Office and tell him, that Potions classes were cancelled and that he and Harry would be spending the rest of the day in their rooms. If Dumbledore said that he is unhappy about this (but if the twinkle was still plain to see in the old man's eyes), then everything was okay, and that Dumbledore didn't really mind in the slightest.


	7. "Operation Lupin"

Winter was here again and along with it, Christmas. Severus and Harry had gotten over their not talking to the other and life went back to how it had been before. When the next Hogsmeade weekend came along, Harry went with Draco and bought all his gifts for his dad, Tom and his friends - but not for Draco, as the boy was with him and he didn't want the blond to see what he was getting for him. So Harry went back the following day with Thomas. 

 

Once they were back at Snape Hall for the holiday, Harry was idly flicking through volume two of Madam Khazihorn's journal, when he found something that piqued his interest immediately: _The Cure for Lycanthropy_. Something hidden deep within the back of Harry's mind suddenly surfaced, as he listened to the book read through the potion. He had had a slight suspicion ever since his dad had taught them that Defence class a week or two back, that Professor Lupin hadn't been simply off with a mere cold. 

 

He remembered Draco telling him what the Boggart had changed into when it had faced Lupin in their first class - back when Harry found himself face to face with his dad. _Could it be._ Harry thought. _That Lupin is a Werewolf?_ Just then there was a knock upon his door and Severus came in, (Thomas was outside in the snow flying somewhere out in the grounds) came over and sat down next to his son. 

 

'Are you alright, Harry?' Severus asked.  
'Yes...' Harry replied aloud, thoughtfully.  
Severus raised an eyebrow at his youngest son's slight offishness. 

 

'Are you sure?'  
Harry turned to his left and faced his dad - though his eyes were just slight off to the right of Severus himself.  
'Dad. Can I ask you a rather blunt question?' 

 

'You can.'  
'Is Lupin a Werewolf?' Harry returned. 'The truth, please.'  
Severus' eyes widened at the last bit. 

 

'Yes, its true, child. Remus Lupin is a Werewolf. He has been one ever since he was a child.'  
Harry nodded.  
'Why the sudden interest, Harry?' 

 

'Do you know if he would ever like to be free of his enslavement?'  
'It has been his wish for all of his life, Harry - but unfortunately Lycanthropy is incurable.' Severus went on.  
'Are you sure about that?' Harry continued, and then chuckled lightly, much to Severus' surprise. 

 

Severus said that he was sure, but wondered at Harry's sudden attack of the giggles.  
'What if I told you, dad, that I have just found a cure?'  
Severus' eyes fell upon the open ancient journal on Harry's lap and nodded. 

 

'I would say... Make the potion and give it to Professor Lupin as a Christmas present.'  
'My thoughts exactly.' Harry went on. 'Will you help me?' 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

The next day found Severus and Harry down in the Potions lab diligently working together to produce the cure, which Harry had decided to call, much to Severus' amusement: _"Operation Lupin"_. Harry had spent the remainder of the previous day transcribing the ancient braille into modern English - which he had soon discovered wasn't that difficult to do. The potion, once all the ingredients had been collected, chopped, diced and sliced then needed to mature for the next four days. 

 

So once off the fire father and son bottled it - Harry labeled it _"Operation Lupin"_ , before Severus stood up and took is upstairs and outside, where he placed it on the patio. The maturing process was a simple one. It simply had to be left outside at night, in full view of the moon so that its luna rays could shine down upon it - no matter if the moon was a full one, or a quarter or half or even a crescent - it didn't not matter, as it were the luna rays that were. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Christmas Day was finally here and Harry was once again woken up at the crack of dawn by an over-enthusiastic Tom, who had again - following his weird yearly tradition of jumping upon unsuspecting family members - getting them to wake with a start. So, once Harry was up together they made their way out of their room, across the hall and into Severus' room. Where Thomas launched himself upon his sleeping dad. 

 

Again Severus was shocked into wideawakeness by having his son's heavy weight upon him. And once again, in return for the rude awakening, Severus playfully swatted Thomas' rear - of which Tom again gave a faked pout, while Harry did what he had done the year before, and simply sat down on the edge of his dad's bed.  
Once they were all dressed, Severus, Thomas and Harry had breakfast before flooing over to Weasley Grange where they would be spending the day. 

 

Ron, like Thomas had been up at dawn opening all of his gift... well, the gifts that were in plain sight. The ones that appeared at the foot of his bed. Fred and George had also been up since dawn - in-fact so had Percy, Charlie and Bill. You now couldn't move around in Fred and George's bedroom due to so much paper strewn about. It was in the twins' room that all the Weasley boys had spent the night and of course had woken up, to the sound of Ron saying, 'Oi! Presents.' 

 

At eleven thirty the Malfoy family apperated into the Weasley's Entrance Hall and after removing their cloaks Lucius, Narcissa and Draco made their way in the large living room, where they found all the Weasley boys, Harry, Thomas, Severus, Molly and Arthur all seated around the blazing fireplace opening a few presents. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

After the splendid lunch, Harry was to be found sitting in the living room again, nearest the fire alone with his dad, Lucius, Narcissa, Molly and Arthur - while all the others were out in the grounds in the snow. Although, saying that, the peacefulness didn't last long, as Ron came hurrying into the room in a near panic and grabbed Uncle Lucius and tried to pull him up from where the man sat. 

 

'What is it, child?' He said, 'What's happened?'  
'Draco!' 

 

With that one word Lucius shot out of the chair and ran for the grounds, a nearly bowled over Ron scurrying along behind him. When they appeared outside and where the others were all huddled around the lone blond on the wet ground, Lucius stopped and tried to make his way through the blockade of Weasleys. Once he had manned to separate the twins (who had been blocking his way) Lucius knelt down beside his son. Thankfully nothing was broken. 

 

Lucius stood back up and turned to face the others.  
'What happened?' he asked very puzzled, as there seemed to be nothing wrong with Draco.  
In answer, all Lucius received was a sudden and frenzied attack by a load of snowballs. 

 

 _Oh, that was it, was it?_ Lucius thought. _That was their devious little game was it? Pretending Draco was hurt, so that they could get me out here under false pretences and use me as target practice! Well, we can't have that..._  
And with that last thought, Lucius gave a soft chuckle before he summoned some snow into his hands and began to fight back. 

 

When Lucius hadn't arrived back either on his own or with Draco, the others barring Harry all got up and went outside to see what was happening. They all stopped and began to laugh at what they found. Lucius having a one against eight snowball battle. Of course they all stopped play when a misdirected ball of snow flew past Lucius and hit Narcissa squarely in the face, as she was standing slightly behind Lucius - who was in front of her. 

 

Charlie began to quake in his boots and tried to hide quickly behind Bill and Percy when he saw the look that Narcissa gave them all. Just for a few seconds she became Madam Ice-Knickers (as they had dubbed her when she was annoyed or angry). But only for a second did she gaze icily at Charlie - who she knew had thrown the ball - before she too then summoned some snow unseen by Charlie, made it into the a perfect sphere and lobbed it back. It whizzed around Bill and smacked Charlie on the back of his heard. 

 

Charlie looked at Bill then at the cool-looking Narcissa, then at everyone else, before he bent down himself, picked up some more snow, compacted it in his hands and raised it. He looked from his raised hand to Narcissa, and then to Bill and Fred before he gave a shrug and lobbed it toward his target. Play resumed when Charlie's ball hit Narcissa again, only for the blond female to break into a fit of laughter, while she started throwing back more snow balls. Soon Molly was hit and she joined in the war, as did Arthur and eventually so did Severus. Only after he had been attacked by an unseen mound of snow hovering directly above him, thanks to Thomas. 

 

Later that evening once Harry, Thomas and Severus had returned home and had put their new gifts away, Harry went back to reading Madam Kharzihorn's journals, while Thomas went and talked to Severus about something.


	8. Unchained Freedom

The day after Boxing Day found Severus and Harry back at Hogwarts. They had come not only to give Lupin his gift, but also so that Harry could give his gifts to Dumbledore, McGonagall and Pomfrey. For Madam Pomfrey he had gotten her a new Wand Holster and a Potions Dispensary cabinet that would follower her around the Hospital Wing when she was busy, with a simple Hover charm - if she needed it to. For McGonagall, he got her a Cat-related gift, in the form of a diamond and emerald cat collar. And lastly for Dumbledore, Harry had gotten him the most outrageously flamboyant set of robes the man had ever laid his twinkling eyes on - including a Onesie. 

 

One was electric pink with flashing sherbet lemons adorned all over it, the other was a formal robe with _"I AM PROUD"_ written arose the back and front of it in neon rainbow colours, while the robe itself was in Hawaiian colours. And finally the Onesie was all the colours of a rainbow - it was shear colour-blind madness. But that was Dumbledore all over.   
After visiting Dumbledore in his office (where the man had put the Onesie on immediately) Severus and Harry left him and made their way down to the Third floor, along the corridor and into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. They walked down to the far end, turned and went up the few steps up until they knocked upon the office door of Remus Lupin. 

 

A moment or two passed before Lupin answered, was surprised by who had come to visit him, stepped aside and let them in. Once they were all seated with a cup of tea Lupin turned from Severus to Harry. Feeling eyes upon him, Harry brought out of his pocket a smallish wrapped gift and held it out. Lupin looked from Harry to Severus - who nodded, and took the gift from Harry.   
He opened it and found a small medium sized glass vial that was on closer inspection looked to be entirely made of black smoke. He eyed the label: _"Operation Lupin"_ , he mused aloud. Severus smirked while Harry chuckled. 

 

'I hope this is not a prank potion,' Lupin replied.   
'The vial in your hand, Lupin, is not a prank potion - but something that you have longed for, for many years.' Severus replied.   
Remus Lupin's eyes widened, before he broke down completely. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Remus removed the stopper and downed the smoky potion, then waited. Suddenly there was a great howling cry, before luna rays began to shoot out of Remus' body as though it were drawing something out. It was. Severus could plainly see that a great black hulking solid shadow of a wolf, which began to manifest itself outside of Remus' body. 

 

Once the wolf was standing completely separate from Lupin (who had sagged a great deal - whose visible scars had disappeared and who looked a lot younger too and the flecks of grey that had been in his hair ... gone). The wolf then gave out another howling cry of pain, Harry thought - before it began to fade away into nothing. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Remus Lupin stood up a few minutes later and stretched himself, before he turned to his mirror and looked at his reflection. He was so young! He couldn't believe how different he looked. Then he went over to the sideboard and took out three glasses, two of which he filled with wine and the third with Pumpkin Juice. After he handed them out, he raised his glass.   
'Here's to "Unchained Freedom".'   
Severus and Harry stood up and raised their glasses too in toast and repeated Lupin's words.   
'Thank you. Thank you, very much Harry.'


	9. An Unexpected Guest

The end of the year had come and Harry was to be found in the Potions classroom, working on a fun potion, while Thomas was in their rooms helping Severus and Dobby pack up their things, for the summer - back at Snape Hall. It was while Harry was working in the classroom with his assistant, Professor Lupin - when the door was blasted open and in came Sirius Black. At hearing the door slamming open, Harry jumped and almost lost his cauldron at the same time - whereas Lupin had shot to his feet, his wand ready in his hand. 

 

'Remus!' Sirius cried out happily, as he came up and tried and failed to hug the man. 'What are you doing in the dungeons of all places?'  
'That is no concern of yours.' Remus replied.  
'Didn't you get my letter?' 

 

'Letter?'  
'I sent you a letter ages ago, telling you that I would be coming and that I'd hope to see you and Harry, and that then you'd both come and live with me.' 

 

At hearing all, that this stranger was saying, Remus felt Harry stiffen beside him. Sirius for his part looked past Lupin and at the Slytherin next to him.  
'You, boy!' Sirius went on. 'Get your slimy arse out of here.'  
'I beg your pardon!' Remus cut in, before Harry could answer. 'You think that Harry would want to go anywhere near you, after what you just said to his face?' 

 

'What are you talking about, Remus. That snake is _not_ Harry! Harry Potter wouldn't be a back-sliding snake. No godson of mine would be a Slytherin. Harry would be up in Gryffindor tower. Harry would not be welcomed into my house if he was a snake.'  
'Well,' Harry went on, after putting the herbs he'd just picked up back down upon the workbench. 'It's a good job then that Harry doesn't have a godfather like you then, isn't it, Professor Lupin? Why would I want one who is so biased?' 

 

'I BEG YOUR PARDON!' Sirius exploded. 'Just who do you think you are, boy?'  
'Sirius, can you not even recognise Harry Potter?'  
'He's Harry Potter? He's a snake!' 

 

'Yes.' Remus went on. 'Just so.'  
'I am Harry Potter,' Harry replied, 'though I go by another name these days. The name of my father, Potter-Snape.'  
_'SNAPE!'_

 

'I believe that's what I just said.' Harry continued rather cooly, as he went back to his potion. 'Who is this obnoxious child, playing at being an adult, Professor?'  
'He's a nobody, Harry.' Remus went on stiffly. 'A nobody that you'd need not concern yourself with.'  
Nodding, Harry went back to his potion, while Lupin clicked his fingers and Dobby appeared. 

 

'Dobby, would you mind bringing Thomas here, please, to keep Harry company? As I have to have a private word with this... fleabag.'  
Eyes widening at who the man was, Dobby popped away and moment or two later Thomas walked into the room, accompanied by Severus. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Suffice it to say that Sirius left Hogwarts soon after, never to return to England. He had hoped to come back after some twelve years of being away on the other side of the world, managing the Black Family's Tea Plantation - when he decided to return to bring Remus Lupin back with him and to collect Harry from the Dursleys, to live a life with him. Far away. Well tough. Remus wasn't fooled. It wouldn't have lasted, as Sirius was very much like Mr Toad from Kenneth Grahame's Wind in the Willows story. He had too many fads or crazes. No, life with Sirius was not an option. 

 

Also the one thing that Sirius could take to was Harry being blind, or in a father/son relationship with one Severus Snape. As soon as he had found out that Harry was a Slytherin and a very proud one at that, Remus had caught a glimpse in Black's eyes - which told Remus all he needed to know. That Sirius had never really seen Harry as Harry, but only James. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Once they were back home again at Snape Hall, Harry was seated on his bed one morning thinking back over the last year and the two previous years, as well as all of what Sirius Black had said. While in his right hand sat a small vial of potion that he had made some time ago. _The_ potion. A few minutes went by before he took the vial and removed the stopper. The door to his room opened and Thomas and Severus came in, just as Harry raised the vial to his lips, and swallowed the contents down in one... 

 

Severus and Thomas came forward and sat down directly opposite Harry on Tom's bed and looked at him - who's head was bowed slightly and his eyes closed - the now empty vial lying on the side-table. A moment or two later Harry raised his head and finally opened his eyes.  
'Well,' Thomas asked eagerly, 'did it work?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are, at the end of Part Two. It's ended a lot shorter than I expected it to be. 
> 
> Next up: **_Epilogue: Morning Has Broken_**


End file.
